red_dimoandfandomcom-20200213-history
The space wedding.
A few weeks later, it's was La Muerte and Xibabla's anniversary. And of course, Imelda and the twins had gifts. But Selena it would be the same thing they have! Plus, her parents can get everything they want. what can Selena give them that they both want? Selena's ideas were old or already used by her cousins or siblings. But then she thought an amazing idea, that no one can steal! But just in case, she always has a backup. All: Feliz Aniversario! La Muerte: Aw, Bebes. thank you! Xibalba: where our gifts? La Muerte rolls her eyes La Muerte: Really? Imelda: you have to wait till tonight, Papa! Xibalba: Man! Selena tried to sneak outside. But Easton caught her. Easton: Prima, ¿A dónde vas? She needed a lie and said the first thing that came to her mind Selena: I'm going to get somethings from mi casa. I'll be back in 3 or 2 hours. Love you! She rushed outside onto her motorcycle. she went to her house, to grab a couple of things for her gift. Selena: this is gonna be great!! She got her phone to call her amiga, Cece! Selena: *On the phone* Hola Cece haces Algo importante? Cece: *on the phone* No, why? Selena: ¡Vale genial! ¡Es el aniversario de mis padres y realmente quiero hacer algo increíble! Cece: what's that? Selena: Bueno, mi madre dijo que no tuvieron una gran boda en ese entonces. Entonces, ¡decidí hacerles la boda que nunca tuvieron! Solo necesito que me hagas crecer para mi madre. ¿puedes hacerlo? Cece: Sure! what time do you want to pick them up? Selena: con suerte, 6 o 7 ¿está bien contigo? Cece: Yea! see ya later! Selena: See ya! She hangs up the phone. she spent 2 hours making it great! She set it all outside in her backyard, went to pick up the outfits and went to Imelda's casa! Selena: I'm back! Imelda: Good! come on, we're giving mom y dad their gift. just then, the ground started to shake! Selena: What the-? Imelda: What was that? Selena looked outside and saw two giant Blue and yellow's hands coming down! Everyone went outside Selena: Ah! it's the Diamonds! Imelda: wait, what's yellow doing? Selena: Oh-no! Call tia, Now! Blue came out of her ship. Blue: La Muerte, you left the Goddess world and crawl back here. this is Red's world! how dare you use it as your hiding place!? Come, answer for what you did! Selena: No one fight! I'll handle this, Blue Diamond! you don't have to do this, i know where Red Diamond is. it's kind of a funny story once you...... Blue uses her powers to throw her ball to selena. But her father uses his hand to catch her. Blue: You don't know what I've been thought! She uses her hands to make a circle and uses it to make Imelda, Selena, La Muerte, Xibalba and twins cry. Imelda: Sis Twins: What do we do? Selena: I don't know, she would listen. she just wants to fight. Buts that's not gonna stop me! She called for her lion, got on his back and went to Blue. But Blue stop her. Blue: I know this sword, this is the sword. THAT SHATTERED HER!! She breaks the sword. Xibalba: Blue! Blue: who are you? Xibalba: you couldn't stop me and my wife, 5750 years ago. And you can't stop us now! this is our day! Just then, A giant Waterball was in the sky and drop on Blue Dimoand! Everyone stopped crying. Selena: Tia Mona? It's you Mona: hi guys! La Muerte runs up to her little sister. Mona: Hi, if they're gonna hurt me like a Rivera, I may as well be one! La Muerte: I'm glad you're here! Selena: Save the love for after the fight. look alive! Blue: Mona, does everyone on this plant turn to an emeary?! She used her powers again to make them cry. But mona didn't feel anything from it. Mona: I felt worse! Mona used her powers and everyone stops crying! Mona: Knock her off the land! Selena: that's right! this is our home, our friends and family. WE ARE RIVERAS!! Mona uses her water powers to put everyone in a ball and threw it at Blue and she fell! Hector: Ok, we'll sticking with you guys. the rest of the riveras come out. Selena: Wait, if you're here, who's at the palace? Mona: Yellow left as soon as we got the weapons! Just then, Yellow came and help blue! Selena ran up to her! Selena: Yellow, you don't need to do this! listen to me, I'm the one you're missing, I'm Red! Yellow ran to Selena. La Muerte: Mija! Selena held her shied up for as long as she could, then her family and friends help her, But selena had enough of this. she used her powers to flow in the air and used it. Blue and yellow were shocked at this. Selena: Listen to me, we're no different, we're family, I need you to know who i am! She was on the ground! the Diamonds looked at her gem. Blue: It's you, Red! Blue scooped Selena up, Hug her and make everyone cry!